bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (27)
Chapter #27: The Great Snowball War Pt.1 of 2. It was Winterfest and everyone was stoked to see The Great Snowball War. "All teams are in groups of seven." Ember said counting how many of us. "Since Raven isn't partisipating, we need a 7th player." Hawthorne haphardly said. Just then Zoe was in the picture. "Hey, can I join in?" Zoe said as she came to us, "I can be your 7th player on your team." She offered. "How can you help us?" Grimore bitterly said to Zoe. "Well since Raven won't be taking part, I would be a subsitute for him." Zoe explained. "Let her in." I said tersely. "Great, I'm a good shot too." Zoe said as she picked up a snowball, aimed it at a tree, and threw at the snowball at that said tree. She even threw a snowball at Chester, Chad's dog and nearly attacked us. "That's impressive, Zoe." Raven chimed. "Thanks Raven." Zoe replied to the comment. A hour later Winterfest was in full swing, there we're snow man contest that Raven won first place, for his snowman redincing of Vincent Price. There we're games you see in a carnival, like a dunk tank with Juri in it, Zoe won a prize with her aim (which was a stuffed zombie plushie). And of course The Great Snowball War, where all the Cliques (including us) we're at. "Welcome Bullworth Academy! To The Great Snowball War!" Petey shouted over on the bleachers. "We have a amazing turnout today with six teams are hitting the football field, who would win!" As we came to the benches we saw The Nerds, with there new female Annie, taking the field, they we're up against The Bullies. "Go get them Bucky!" Absinthe cheered for her old Clique, Bucky was blushing at the sight at the once Nerd girl. But knowing The Nerds they would lose the snowball fight. But they won against The Bullies by using Annie to distract The Bullies, with her charmes of seduction. Next was The Greasers and The Preps. The Preps got the upper hand when Justin threw a snowball at Vance's hair, who happend to be the last Greaser standing. Then that makes us and The Jocks, next. "Gloomy girl must be distroyed." Juri sniped from the bleachers, as he was cold from the dunktank. "Let's see how you whine like babies." I sniped back at him. The Jock team consists of Ted, Damon, Bo, Casey, Luis, Dan, and Kirby. Orpheus was surprised at seeing his alleged boyfriend on the other side of the football field. "Go easy on Kirby." Orpheus said to me. "Ok." I replied. "Go get 'em Mal'!" Raven shouted from the bleachers. It was the first time anyone gave me a nickname using my first name (other than calling me Alice in elementry school). I was happy that Raven was rooting for us. Coach Heaths blew the whisel meaning it was time to start the battle. Orpheus was the first on our team to be out of the game, by being hit in the face by Damon, however he was out for hitting Orpheus in the face. "One down, six to go." I said under my breath. Luis was hit in the chest by Zoe, so he was out. Grimore was hit while he was making snowballs, by Kirby and went back to the bleachers very bummed out. Next to get hit was Kirby, who happend to get hit in the arm, by Zoe, then she hit Luis in his right arm making them be out, Kirby sat next to Orpheus and Luis sat next to the other Jocks. Hawthorne was a terrible shot and hit the barrier insted of Ted, Ted returned the favor by hitting Hawthorne in the balls, Ted was out for hitting Hawthorne in the kiwis. Dan, Casey, and Bo we're the only Jocks left, while Ember, me, Zoe, and Absinthe we're the only ones on our team. "Man they're good." Casey said while aiming a snowball at Absinthe, but it was too late, Zoe fired back at Casey, hitting his hat off. "How's it feel to be beaten by girls!" Ember shouted, while making more snowballs. I threw a snowball at Bo, making him out of the game, but Dan hit me in chest, just below my right breast. I went back to where the other Goths cheering on the girls. "It's three against one Dan!" Zoe snidely jeered at Dan. Dan was outnumbered, and Absinthe delivered the final blow to Dan's throwing arm. Making him out. "The Goths win round three!" Petey said from the sidelines, but for the Jocks you have a chance to make the wild card team in the finals." The Jocks we're dumbfounded to know that they we're beaten by three girls. But the war isn't over, we have to fight The Preps. Category:Blog posts